(Mis)Communication
Log Title: (Mis)Communication Characters: Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, SG-Slugfest, SG-Windshear Location: Temple of Knowledge, Shattered Glass Universe Date: November 26, 2012 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Alpha Trion has a little difficulty communicating with Windshear. thumb|Alpha Trion As logged by Alpha Trion - Monday, November 26, 2012, 9:55 PM ------------------------------------------------ Temple of Knowledge - Shattered Glass Universe :This is the legendary Temple of Knowledge. However, it seems its mysteries have been ransacked centuries ago. Its databanks are burst open and decayed, and the corpses of the temple acolytes are desiccated and given over to rust. However, new bodies have taken their place - dead Autobots, killed recently by sword, litter the floor. It seems this has been used as a hideout for an Autobot fire team, who have all been slaughtered. Their bodies join those of the ancients in the quiet temple. Many of these recently-dead Autobots seem to have been recently salvaged for parts. ;Contents: *Dust Devil *Temple Portal - Shattered Glass Universe Alpha Trion is standing near the temple portal, working on a device to close it. SG-Windshear walks in and up toward A3. He studies him for a moment, "What are you doing?" he asks bluntly. Alpha Trion looks up from his work. "I think I have it. At last." SG-Windshear folds his arms, "Have what? It? Youve been working on an /It/?" Alpha Trion frowns, and straightens up. "Yes. I've been working on a way to close the rifts. I believe I have the answer at last." Alpha Trion is standing next to the rift, talking with Windshear. A cute little stegosaur enters the temple! Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I may test it here, but close the rifts on Earth first if it works." SG-Windshear frowns. Now hes confused. "It is closing the rifts? Why didn't you just say that? And what did /it/ tell you?" Alpha Trion frowns, now looking a little confused himself. "Well, I have to built it, first." Alpha Trion has some equipment set up near the rift already. SG-Windshear ruybs his forehead. "How did IT answer you when you havent built IT YET?!" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "What... what are you talking about?" SG-Windshear flicks his wings. "I dont know." he nearly sobs. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Um... OK." Alpha Trion looks around for Dust Devil or Starscream, maybe to translate. "I was hoping you could tell me." Windshear adds confused. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Er, as I was saying. I believe I have figured out a way to close the rifts." SG-Windshear can feel the pressure in his hydrofluid lines skyrocket suddenly. "THATS. WHAT. I. ASKED. YOU!" SG-Slugfest noses SG-Windshear. "What are him buildning?" Alpha Trion's kind optics widen at the sudden volume increase. SG-Windshear looks down at slugfest. "I DONT KNOW!!!" Alpha Trion glances down, a little startled by the cute lil dinocon. SG-Windshear stars muttering, "He's building an It. I dont know waht It is but It knows what It is and It gave this Autobot some answer but he hasnt built IT yet so he doesnt know..." his voice just kinda trails off and he twitches slightly. Alpha Trion looks lost as well. Looking down at the stegocon, he says brightly, "Hello, there!" Alpha Trion seems anxious to change the subject. SG-Windshear seems to be looking around for a serious bottle of aspiringon SG-Slugfest says, "Ohai!" SG-Slugfest says, "Are good guy, yus?"" Alpha Trion crouches down, smiling at the dinocon. "Yes, I do try to be. Are you a good little robot?" SG-Slugfest nods. "Yus! Am good and everybody loves!" Alpha Trion pats his panels for an ener-goodie. SG-Slugfest wags his lil thagomizer expectantly. Alpha Trion smiles at Slugfest, and pulls out an ener-goodie to feed him. SG-Slugfest yays and takes the goodie, nomming it. Alpha Trion holds it up a little over the stego's head. SG-Slugfest stands a bit on his hind legs to reach the treat. Alpha Trion grins, and drops the treat into Slugfest's mouth. SG-Slugfest nomnomnomnomnom. Alpha Trion grins, and skritches the dinocon. SG-Slugfest leans into the scritchings, wagging thagomizer contentedly. Alpha Trion chuckles, enjoying the momentary distraction. SG-Windshear stands in the background nursing a headache. Alpha Trion stands, looking over at Windshear. SG-Slugfest looks over at SG-Windshear. "What are doings?" Alpha Trion turns back to his equipment. SG-Windshear looks back at slugfest, "Guarding this.. this... Autobot." he waves a dissmissive hand toward A3 and glances at him, "While he builds.. It..." Alpha Trion crouches down, frowning at his contraption. Alpha Trion makes some adjustments, and then starts moving components closer to the rifts. SG-Slugfest ohs quietly and peers at what Alpha Trion is doing, tucking his feet under him and looking a bit like a catloaf. SG-Windshear watches Alpha Trion closely. Hes gone from being forced to help this Autobot to sort of trusting him to not trusting him and back and forth. He knows these /Autobots/ are not the ones from his world but its hard to keep the prejadice in check sometimes. And deep down hes not really sure these bots are any more trustworthy then the ones hes always known. So he watches closely to see if theres anything out of place in what the elder bot is doing. Hes not that skilled but in tech like this but even he knows basic procedures. Alpha Trion looks over at the stegoloaf. "You are a Recordicon, correct?" Alpha Trion pauses his construction to address the stegoloaf. "Yus!" SG-Slugfest says, "Can make all kinds recordings. Wants one?" Alpha Trion says, "Yes. I'd like you to deliver a message, and some important data." "Okay! What are message, and who deliver to?" SG-Slugfest says. Alpha Trion says, "OK. I need the message delivered to Bug Bite and Starscream, discretely. NOT Cyclonus or Krunix, do you understand?" SG-Slugfest nods. "Okay!" he says. Alpha Trion nods in response. "Good. I need you to let them know I've found a way to close the rifts, and I want you to give them the schematics I've created. I want to make sure that if something happens to me, the portals can still be closed. Understand? "Okay!" SG-Slugfest says. "Where them ats so can tell them? Where find?" Alpha Trion says, "Windshear probably knows where you can find Starscream. I believe Bug Bite is in Zone Y-AT, at Alpha Trion's old lab." Alpha Trion pulls out a data transfer cable and approches the dino. SG-Slugfest holds still so Alpha Trion can plug into him. SG-Windshear raises an optic ridge and lights an enercig... no hes not going to say a word. Alpha Trion pauses. "Is it alright if I establish a physical datalink?" Alpha Trion double-checks permission before approaching the dino further. Alpha Trion is crouched down in front of Slugfest, looking like he's about to transfer data to the Recordicon. Alpha Trion waits for permission before initiating the transfer. Dust Devil has finally appeared. He's limping as usual, his leg bound tightly where it had been partially shredded. He tilts his head. "I checked one of the traps that went off. I had to release....ummm...I don't know what it was. But it ummm...." He holds up an arm that has a rather large bite missing from it. Alpha Trion looks up from the dinocon, distracted from his task by Dust Devil's return. Alpha Trion says, "Oh, my. Are you alright?" Alpha Trion straightens up, moving over to check on Dust Devil's injury. SG-Windshear looks at Dust Devil, "Now.. why did you let it out? You know how hard its going to be to get it back restrained?" Dust Devil frowns and rotates his arm to look at the damage better. "I lost the turret on that side....and there's some relays that are severed." Hopefully its not poisonous....or having disease. "I had to let it out because those traps are for our safety. They do nothing to help us if they are full of....whatever that was." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Let me have a look at it." Alpha Trion puts away the data transfer cable and pulls out his repair kit. Dust Devil YELPS as Alpha touches it, "That hurt!" He tries to yank it back and shake it as if that will help with the pain. Alpha Trion frowns. "Stand still!" Alpha Trion attempts to keep Dust Devil still while he works. Dust Devil gahs as he's pinned. "Dammit! It hurts. I'm not dying or anythin." Maybe windshear can save him? "Can you tell him its just a bite?" SG-Windshear walks up and looks at Dust Devil's arm, "Yea its a bite." he says dryly. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "All the more reason to make sure its clear of contaminants and mech-venom." Alpha Trion holds Dusty still while he cleans and patches the wound. Alpha Trion finishes his task, and lets go of the young trouble-maker. Dust Devil trembles but holds still for Alpha. "If you keep fussin with it its gonna hurt more..." As Alpha finishes he hides his arm behind him and grumbles. "told ya it was just a bite." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Yes, and I'm glad I could tent to it before it got worse. We're low on supplies as-is, and we have to be tip-top in case the Old One attacks." Alpha Trion frowns. Now, what was he doing? It was something important... Alpha Trion ohs! as he remembers what he was up to. Alpha Trion looks over at Slugfest. "Decepticon. May I transfer over the necessary data?" Alpha Trion walks back over to the stegoloaf. Dust Devil tilts his head. "What are you doing with the critter?" Alpha Trion looks back at Dust Devil. "I'm almost certain I've figured out how to close the rifts, but before I test it, I'm backing up the data on this Recordicon to give to Bug Bite and Starscream, as well as beaming it back to Teletraan II. This way, even if something happens to me, the solution will be safe." Alpha Trion frowns, stroking his beard. "I suppose if I'm tightbeaming it to Earth, there's no increased chance of interception if I just wirelessly transfer it to the dinocon here." Alpha Trion eshews the cable and just sends the data to Slugfest over tightbeam data transfer. Even compressed and encrypted, it's a LOT of data. SG-Slugfest ooohs as he gets the data. "Ok me go find soon!" he says, darting out the door. Alpha Trion smiles, encouraged by the tapecon's enthusiasm. SG-Windshear opens his mouth to try and say something to Slugfest but then watches as he runs out the door. He transmits the location for Starscream and then looks back at the two Autobots. Alpha Trion says vaguely, "I'm going to transmit back to Teletraan II. Guard this equipment until I return." Rifts Progress ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Data Transfer from Alpha Trion in the Temple of Knowledge on Shattered Glass Cybertron: "I believe I've discovered how to contain and ideally seal the rifts between our world and the strange mirror universe we discovered. For safety's sake, I've given copies of the data to the good Decepticons here in case something happens to me on this side of the portals, and I'm uploading the data to Teletraan II for Wheeljack and Skids to attempt to replicate on Earth. I will keep you abreast of my progress."